User talk:Gamerchik101
Hello, Gamerchik101. Thank you for ! There's still a lot to do, though. We hope you'll stay with us and continue to help improving the best source for information on Prototype! Where to start: * Not sure what to do? Check out the page to see what's going on. It's a great place to start out on; you can see what articles people are editing the most, and see how you can help! *Be sure to follow our guidelines. *You can also help expand articles. Also, be sure to every time you edit! We'd like to be able to recognize your contributions! We're glad to have you here, and we hope that you'll keep editing this wiki. Happy Editing! If you have any further questions, contact me on my talkpage. [[User_Talk:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] 06:18, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Nice profile, Welcome to the wiki. Just wanted to say, killing Alex hasn't been confirmed... :) --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 18:26, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for visiting my profile and complimenting me on it :) You must be the most experienced Prototype editor. And thanks for telling me that killing him hasn't been confirmed. You're a life saver. I was really upset...though...many people on the internet have said that Heller will kill Alex...and the name of the catagory is called "Murder your maker" I heard that in an interview. It's so weird though...it won't make any sense killing Alex. He's too impowered to die....what if he turns into a giant monster and he's the boss in the game..o.O Lol, yeah...and thanks for visiting my profile ^__^ --- :You were at the chat, sorry didn't notice. I was fixing Dana's page. --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 18:42, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :I was at chat since five in the morning xD and then I came back later on which was just now. Jim Hey can you come online at infamous wiki for a little whileKesslerbeast 03:30, August 1, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast Chat Chat's gone buggy. Shows i'm logged in although I wasn't.. --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 04:21, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Seems like it's fixed now. --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 04:27, August 5, 2011 (UTC) The Game Hello Gamerchik101 I wanted to ask you to join me in a discussion about whos stronger alex or james would you care to join? Sure.Gamerchik101 04:24, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:I'm back! Sorry I couldn't reply yesterday. I sort of got distracted (Mass Effect 3) and later forgot to reply to your post. Consoles are getting a lot of new games, can't say PC is though. And, Welcome back.. --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 06:04, March 17, 2012 (UTC) They should really put PC for all games in my opinion, because it seems like they care nothing for PC gamers. They really have to understand the pleads and crys. But Iv'e realized that they ignore the urge to put PS3 games as PC games. Probably too much work. Gamerchik101 01:45, March 18, 2012 (UTC) HI RANDOM PERSON Umm somehow I ended upp on your page and read your user page(you know where you tell us about yourself) and after reading it I felt like saying hi so........hi :D.Savage Grenadier Elite 19:01, July 5, 2012 (UTC)Savage Grenadier Elite Aww, hi there! :D You're the first person who actually messaged me about my page. Thanks for reading it! Your page is pretty awesome and well-laid out too ^^ Gamerchik101 19:04, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Oh wow your the first person who actually bothered to read about my page *sniff*,*sniff* thank you.I wanted to ask if you played on xbox live by the way......do you?(you don't have to answer if you don't want to)Savage Grenadier Elite 22:40, July 5, 2012 (UTC)Savage Grendaier Elite Actually, no. I have a PS3. And ofcourse I'd answer. And have you seen the new game, Watch_Dogs? It's f***ing amazing! I love every minor detail about that game. It's more than perfect. Gamerchik101 22:45, July 5, 2012 (UTC) That sucks because I have an xbox 360,and you seem like someone I want on my friend's list.Savage Grenadier Elite 23:49, July 5, 2012 (UTC)Savage Grenadier Elite Wow. That's really nice of you to say. ^^ Thanks. Gamerchik101 00:06, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Well it's true :)Savage Grenadier Elite 00:24, July 6, 2012 (UTC)Savage Grenadier Elite You're really nice. Anyway, have a good one. L8rz :) Gamerchik101 00:27, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ﻿